


4+1 Things

by sky2sea



Series: terrace house au [4]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Can be read alone though, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, sho and ruki's previous relationship, side fic for terrace house, sorry i couldn't think of a fifth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky2sea/pseuds/sky2sea
Summary: The four times someone has interrupted the couple and the one time someone didn't
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Series: terrace house au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	4+1 Things

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't think of a fifth i'm sorry
> 
> side fic for ynrk terrace house, but can be read alone ?? (even though i do mention ruki moving to okinawa)

The first time getting caught was embarrassing. 

It’s almost a month into their relationship, still in the puppy love stage. Ruki loves sneaking around with his boyfriend, taking weekend trips to the abandoned skate park to where they chase each other around, or one of them sneaking out of their room and slipping into the other’s (it’s convenient when they’re neighbors). 

They’re practically attached to the hip now, becoming so close only a few weeks after Ruki moved to Sho’s hometown. They would spend almost every night they could together, legs entangled as they talked about their day and how much they hated that teacher who always assigns way too many pages for a mere sixteen-year-old to write in three days. It’s hard for them to keep their giggles to themselves in an attempt not to wake up the rest of the house. 

The sun’s setting now as they lay in a field of flowers, sky painted in pastel pinks and blues. Sho’s pointing out shapes in the drifting clouds and Ruki’s laughing uncontrollably. He isn’t seeing anything the other was attempting to show him, wondering if the older needed glasses. 

The grass tickles Ruki’s face as he nods aimlessly, just going along with whatever Sho was saying because it made him happy. The older thought he was looking up at the sky, but he was sadly mistaken when Sho turned his head towards the younger, only to catch the Ruki’s head already turned towards him, staring unashamedly right back.

“Ruki!” Sho gasps, feigning hurt when realizing the younger wasn’t listening to him at all, even if he did give hums of acknowledgement. He whined, face flushing as he turned away from the younger. 

Ruki reaches out with grabby hands.

“Sho,” he drags the older’s voice out, hands finally reaching the arms that were crossed over the older’s chest. He tugs in vain, but with Sho much stronger than he and it’s a futile attempt. 

“Sho-kun,” he tries again, getting up on one elbow and resting his head in his palm. The older just turns his head more, loving to play the game. Ruki knows what he’s doing; they’ve done this countless times already, the younger loves giving his boyfriend attention so he only whines even more, getting clingier by the second. Usually by now Sho would cave from his little Tokyo accent, loving the way words slipped past his lips. Sho’s really playing hard to get this time, though.

It’s only when Ruki drops his head onto the other’s shoulder, that’s when Sho turns around sharply, noses almost bumping. And just like that the playful atmosphere between them is gone as Ruki’s breath easily grazes Sho’s lips. 

A noise catches in the older’s throat as his eyes move upwards, tracing the outline of the brown-haired’s face. They’ve been close before so this isn’t new, but Sho has never pressured the younger into doing something he didn’t want to do. The closeness was just playful punches and sweet hugs, never so intense with an underlying tone that made Ruki shiver, such as their eye contact was right now. 

Sho couldn’t take it anymore, not feeling the younger’s lips on his own. He pushed Ruki onto his back, leaning over the younger and caging him in. Ruki makes a noise, paralyzed beneath the older’s gaze. 

Just as Sho’s about to lean down, flashlights are trained on the couple and Sho’s blinded. 

He gasps, sitting up frantically with an equally frightened boy beneath him at the sudden brightness. 

“Hey, what are you kids doing over there?” A male’s voice shouts, the end of the question seemingly louder than the first indicating him walking over to the two. Sho unstaddled Ruki quickly, standing up and pulling the other up with him as they’re approached by a police officer.

“Sorry sir, we were just admiring the sky,” Sho bows, embarrassed at having been caught. If the police officer was walking just a little slower, he surely would have caught something a little more than he bargained for. 

“Thought I saw something out here. Well, kids this is private property so I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” the officer didn’t seem mad, just tired at the boys, and tired in general. The young couple apologized profusely, scurrying away until they returned to their favorite spot; the skate park. Ruki bursts out laughing, soon Sho follows suit, forgetting all about the tense atmosphere from before.

The second time was a coincidence. 

It’s a few weeks past the last incident, already forgotten in their minds as they wander around the local mall shopping for Christmas decorations. It may be early in the celebratory month, but it was Ruki’s favorite holiday and Sho was going to give him the best first Christmas together that he can. 

They enter the first store they see, a large chain store that’s already decked out in everything you can imagine. Miniature christmas trees line the doorway, ornaments and lights decorating each. As they walk inside, they’re blessed by the Christmas music playing softly in the background. Ruki’s eyes shine as he notices the wreaths hanging off of every aisle, words of what could be found in that aisle in the middle of the circle. 

Ruki pulls the older towards the smaller decorations for hanging on mantles or kitchen counters. He’s always been in love with knick knacks and these porcelain ones are no exception. Sho looks on with warmth in his heart as Ruki holds up a miniature reindeer, poking the red nose that was for Rudolph. 

“Sho, isn’t this pretty?” Ruki asks, holding up a glittery snowman at eye level. The light bounces off its sparkles, the whole snowman covered from head to toe. He toys with the fabric scarf, agreeing that it indeed took his breath away, but Sho’s eyes were trained on Ruki instead. 

Ruki definitely has too many knick knacks and ornaments in his hands now for any of them to be remotely safe from his siblings in his house, but it doesn’t matter as he drops them into his basket gently. He’s satisfied with the look, already interior designing his house in his head as the couple goes back into the main aisle, wondering which one to go down next. 

Sho spots multicolored lights, the ones that hang from the roof of your house, and tugs the younger along with him. Ruki gasps at the colors, not being able to choose which one was his favorite. 

While Ruki’s choosing, Sho takes a step back to admire his work. He knew the younger man was attracted to bright and shiny things, so pulling him over to the lights was a perfect opportunity to snap a picture of his side profile. He chuckles to himself, too immersed in his phone that sported a concentrated Ruki to notice the real one in front of him had turned at the sound. He pouted, noticing the older was on his phone before stepping on his tiptoes to look over his shoulder only to notice the familiar brown hair that was his on the screen.

Ruki quickly snatched the phone out of the older’s hands, wondering what type of picture the older could have taken of him. Sho gasps, long arms reaching around the younger to grab back his phone but somehow Ruki manages to keep him at bay.

“Why’d you take this picture of me, that’s such an ugly angle,” he pouts, going to delete it before Sho pushes Ruki into the rack besides them, boxes of lights rocking from the movement. 

He has him caged in now, phone clutched to his chest and eyes wide. The position is painfully familiar, only this time it’s way more public. Sho doesn’t care, only worried about what the other thought of himself as he swiped his phone back when the younger’s distracted, photo still on the screen. 

“Don’t ever say that,” Sho emphasizes every word, getting closer and closer and closer until their noses brush. It’s a step further than last time, and Ruki’s heart skips a beat when the older trails a finger on his jawline, shivering from the contact. 

He would’ve pressed a chaste kiss to the younger when a voice broke him out of his Ruki-induced trance.

“Sho-kun! Ruki-kun!” It’s Miyazato Tatsutoshi, a friend of Sho’s who also became close with Ruki when the younger moved to their island a few months back. Sho regrettably pulls away, cheeks dusted pink as he just knew that the younger would tease him for finding the couple in that position hours later. 

The third time someone interrupted them it was just plain annoying.

New’s Eve was supposed to be the one time where he could kiss his boyfriend. Sho invited Ruki over to his house for New Years, wanting him to meet the rest of the family as it’s been several months now the couple has been dating.

He purposely passed under the mistletoe with a Ruki in tow multiple times, one being poised perfectly in each doorway of the home. He made up excuses of getting a drink or some food, or leaving the room to follow the dog. And every single time, someone else bumped into them, or there was a loud crash, or an aunt would drag Sho away from his boyfriend’s pouting lips. 

It’s an hour before midnight, and Sho was standing in the kitchen with one of his more chattier aunts. 

“So, Sho,” his aunt took a sip of her champagne, “that Ruki, huh? He’s a cute boy, very polite. It’s time you found someone and brought them over.”

His aunt was bubbly, pinching his cheeks and bumping his shoulder. The two have always been close, and yet Sho is now getting more embarrassed by his aunt’s actions when he never used to be.

“Auntie,” Sho drew out the name endearingly, whining in the process. She laughed at his reaction, apologizing lightheartedly.

“But really, Sho,” she continued, getting closer, “I want to know everything. I haven’t seen you in forever, you big high school senior!”

Sho snorted, swirling the water he had around in his glass. He wanted to remember everything from tonight — not trying to sneak alcohol like he usually did — even if it wasn’t going too well in his favor. 

And so they talked, getting lost in conversation about high school, college, and Ruki. Sho couldn’t stop the smile from spreading, and was always embarrassed when another family member cut through the kitchen. He stopped short every time, holding his breath before he said something too embarrassing about his boyfriend that could be overheard and then later teased about. 

They don’t even notice the time before everyone else starts counting down the seconds loudly, gathering in the living room. It was crowded, and when Sho finally got to the room he couldn’t find his boyfriend.

_Eight!_

His eyes scanned the room in desperation for Ruki. All he wanted to do was kiss him, senses heightened even more with his talk from before. 

_Seven!_

After spilling out everything he thought about his boyfriend; how his eyes always shone, his accent making Sho’s heart soar every time he heard it, the way he loved every subject in school despite some of the teachers being absolute assholes. He just wanted to hold Ruki in his arms.

_Six!_

He’s lightly pushing his way through between the adults and the wall, tall enough to see over some heads and trying to catch a glimpse of the brown-haired boy.

_Five!_

Sho spots the younger next to his little sister, a bright smile on his face as Ruki and her are chanting together. It warms his heart, and he desperately wants to spin the younger around and catch him by surprise.

_Four!_

The older is hopelessly in love as he gets a few more feet closer, watching the two together. Ruki has his hand out, putting a finger down for every number they shout out. His sister is copying, giggling at the actions.

 _Three!_

Sho is almost there, an arms length away.

_Two!_

Ruki’s body is turned around by Sho’s hand on his shoulder, the younger gasping in surprise.

,em>One!

There is a smile on each of their faces, stars in their eyes as the voices drowned out in the background. Sho is determined to get that New Year’s kiss.

_Happy New Year!_

Just as he’s about to make their lips connect, his little sister pops between the two and gives them a big hug, screeching in the process. It sounds like nails on a chalkboard to the both of them, and Sho’s face screws up at the sound.

His sister is oblivious, all giddy and jumping up and down. She grabs at their hands, yelling ‘Happy New Year’ over and over again as everyone else celebrates in their own ways. It was lonely to see everyone else kiss, and she was always with her older brother on New Year’s Eve, so why would this year be different.

For the fourth time, it was downright rude.

Sho has taken Ruki ice skating, surprising him one weekend in January. Midterms had just ended for the both of them, and Sho wanted to bring some lighthearted joy to the younger.

Sho was lacing up the younger’s ice skates, even though Ruki knew how to. Back in Tokyo, he would ice skate all the time with his friends and family under the bright fairy lights in winter. It was one of his favorite pastimes.

“Sho, I’m not a baby. I can do it,” Ruki whined, leaning back on his hands as he watched Sho. Despite his words, he was making no move to tie them himself.

Sho snorted, already finished as he stood up and put out a hand for his boyfriend to take. They walked awkwardly on the thin metal of the skates towards the cold rink, bundled in sweatshirts and scarves. It was an outdoors one and Sho had taken him at night time so they could see the stars better. It was much much prettier at night anyways. 

They held hands, skating close to each other leisurely around the rink. Little kids would zoom by them every now and again and Ruki would feel jealous that even though he had skated a ton when he was younger, he never learned well enough to be able to go as fast as those children. Sho gave his hand a squeeze, laughing at the facial expression on Ruki’s face.

“You wanna go faster?” He chuckled, head tilting towards the young group of kids still skating quickly. 

Ruki groaned, head dropping on the older’s shoulder briefly. 

“I-I can do it,” it’s embarrassing when Ruki let’s go. He can skate, having done so with friends multiple times. But he was rusty and his ankles were hurting, so going fast just wasn’t an option. But Ruki ignored all logic and propelled himself forward, right foot pushing against the ice. Then it was the left. Then right, then left, then right, then Ruki was on the ground.

Sho was doubled over with laughter, hands clutching his stomach as his boyfriend fell flat on his ass. 

Ruki’s butt was cold, and it wasn’t helping him much either now that Sho couldn’t properly help him up because he was too weak with laughter. So he had to stay on the ground longer, butt freezing more and becoming numb.

“Sho,” the younger drew out his name like a child, reaching out his hands. When the older finally came to, he laced his fingers with Ruki, pulling him up. 

It was with so much force that Ruki stumbled into Sho. He didn’t think he was that light, but Sho might have used too much force on purpose. But he’ll never tell him.

But neither was complaining when Sho pulled him up so fast, Ruki’s nost bumped into Sho’s cheek and they just stood there, hearts racing impossibly fast. Ruki thought he was going to have a heart attack being this close to his boyfriend, but he didn’t move away either.

Sho smirked, seeing the lights reflected in Ruki’s eyes as he’s so close. It made them all the more beautiful, a galaxy in his eyes and he just wanted to explore every inch.

But as Sho tilted his head, eyes flickering down to Ruki’s lips that were desperate waiting to be kissed, the world was still revolving around them even if they were standing still in the middle of the rink. 

A teenager bumped into Ruki who was a little bit more inexperienced, legs sliding out from underneath her just like Bambi. It made Ruki slip back a little bit, surprise caught in his throat as she fell down just besides them. Sho chuckled, hand gripping Ruki just a little bit more as he knew he would make this the sweetest kiss, but Ruki’s head spun around as she fell down. He went to help her up, and Sho knew that his lips wouldn’t be touching anyone’s tonight.

The fifth time they tried to kiss, well it was blissful. 

Valentine’s day had come in full swing, the whole town decked out in reds and pinks. 

It was quite surprising to the older, but he didn’t care as much because this year, he had a boyfriend. Him and Ruki walked around downtown together, hand in hand as they stopped in each shop. For every shop they went into, they always came out with something bought; a chocolate kiss, a cute knitted scarf, you name it. 

By the end of the day, Sho walked Ruki out towards the docks. The sun would be setting soon; his favorite time of day.

The colors kissing the horizon always soothed the older, and he wanted to share that with his significant other. 

Sho wrapped Ruki up in the scarf he bought, making sure it covered all of his face except for his pretty eyes. Sho easily got lost in them, still trying to explore that galaxy and he still hasn’t gotten even close to being done yet. 

He would have teased the younger for his blush except he couldn’t see it now, with the scarf in the way. Ruki could only thank the invisible force that led Sho to wrapping him up. 

Sho hums as his hand winds around the younger’s wasit, bringing him close as they watch the sunset. Oranges mix with pinks and yellows, which turns into blue as they lift their heads higher and higher. 

“It’s beautiful,” Ruki commented. He’s never seen the sunset before, always in some sort of building or car and never glancing out. Plus, even if he wanted to it would be difficult with so many buildings in the way.

Sho turned towards his boyfriend, eyes sparkling at the little statement. He smirks, loving the way that Ruki stared out before him, past the boats, past the sea and at the setting sun.

Sho couldn’t help himself when he uncovered the younger’s face, finger dipping into the soft fabric and bringing it down. Ruki’s startled eyes lock with the older in a small question that’s squashed by the older only looking at Ruki’s lips.

He gulps, waiting to just be kissed.

It’s slow and sweet and it’s making the butterflies in Ruki’s stomach go nuts and maybe, just maybe he giggled a little and interrupted their own kiss.


End file.
